narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shouzan Hayaku
Shouzan Hayaku is an adopted member of the Hayaku clan, which lived during the Warring States Era. As a Child of Chakra, Shouzan was highly valued as a tool for murder, and was often ostracized by people who feared the powers of such children. One day, members of the Hayaku clan, a clan which researched handseals, adopted Shouzan, and Shouzan has lived with them and their generations ever since, until their untimely demise at the hands of Hidden Villages striving to gain power. Since then, Shouzan has been roaming around Earth as a seemingly 12 year old child, completing odd jobs and carrying out assassination missions against the Hidden Villages which had a role in his family's murder. Background When Shouzan was born, he entered an orphanage, which were in short supply in the Warring States Era. Like many other kids, they were forced to train and practice their chakra control, for their caretakers to "sell" them to potential adopters or ninja families in future. While the orphanage had an eye on Shouzan, taking care of him for his large reserves, they did not know of his identity as a Child of Chakra. Even more so since Shouzan's chakra control was absurdly horrible. This led to the orphanage planning to abandon Shouzan when he reached 8 years old. However, a member of the Hayaku clan, the clan researching Handseals, decided to adopt Shouzan once they perceived his large chakra reserves. They believed that Shouzan would aid them in their handseals research, which they have done over a long period of time. Eventually, Shouzan was discovered by them to be a Child of Chakra, courtesy of Shouzan once transforming into a Giant Hamster to deal with enemy ninja. However, they were not at all fearful of him for it - rather, they were grateful. This led to Shouzan forging closer bonds with them, as Shouzan continued to learn under their wing. Shouzan would live a peaceful life with the Hayaku clan, learning all he could as they made a living creating and selling jutsu, until one fateful day when Shouzan was aged 45. It was during the Second Shinobi War when several ninja, on the command of their superior, were sent to annihilate the Hayaku clan to prevent their opponents from purchasing jutsu made by the Hayaku clan. It was a curbstomp battle. Very few members of the Hayaku clan, despite being skilled in the use of handseals and ninjutsu, slowly faltered under the weight of the onslaught. Many of the elder people died, including Shouzan's adoptive father, as they protected the other clan members which made their escape. Little did they know that they were cut down as they tried to leave the area. Upon seeing his adoptive father die, Shouzan entered into a Berserk mode, and transformed into his Full Hamster Form, a gigantic hamster possessing incredible speed. In this form, Shouzan slaughtered the enemy, using his power to destroy the enemy. At the end of the day-long battle, the landscape was littered with corpses, with Shouzan being the only remaining human. That day, amidst the war-torn battlefield, Shouzan broke down and cried, mourning the losses of his entire family. Stricken with grief, Shouzan then travelled the lands, seeking to re-establish the familial bonds he had with other families - all to no avail. Eventually, he picked up odd jobs just to survive. Fearing that he might be killed due to his old relations with the Hayaku clan, he went out to train, continuing his family's research on handseals. Due to his nearly non-existent chakra control, his hand seals moulded his chakra completely and utterly, allowing him to research the precise effects of each handseal on the chakra system, and the effects each handseal did to any technique. Spending 20 years, Shouzan lived as a hermit in the forest, living off the land and researching on as many handsign effects as he could. Living amongside nature, which was complete with inspirations, combined with Shouzan's inherent intelligence as a Child of Chakra, Shouzan managed to learn how to deduce the handsigns for any technique based on the effects on the environment. Effectively learning how to create almost any combination of elements, and devise incredibly complex jutsu, Shouzan believed that he now had nothing to fear. Deciding that he should wait until the future before he reappeared once more, he sealed himself away deep inside a mountain cave, to awaken after many years have passed. After an undisclosed amount of time, Shouzan re-awoke from his seal. Deciding to live among the populace once more, he headed back to civilization, only to be regarded as a monster and outcast for being a Child of Chakra. Never mind that he did nothing to harm them and only tried to help, they resisted his services in many stores, charging him high prices. Eventually losing faith in humanity, he dropped deep into sadness and depression - Even in a time of peace, he was unable to re-establish the close familial bonds he had before, and he began contemplating suicide. It was only until he met different kinds of people in the Underground World (the Black Market) who came from under-privileged backgrounds, when Shouzan broke out of depression. Understanding that there was no point to sadness, he began to engage in high-difficulty assassinations, earning a living for himself. Despite being a child in looks, he had lost the innocence that characterized a child, with a heavily skewed moral compass. Continuing to train in the art of handseals, he improved his familiarity with all of them and became extremely acquainted with its use in battle. Eventually, he became a Mercenary, and worked under many different employers. One day, as he was carrying out his mission, he encountered a certain group of people who were planning to create a Mercenary Organization, one which aims to amass the wealth of the world to direct its growth - a future where Mercenaries like them became obsolete. Working alongside this group, training, sparring, Shouzan finally found the family he was looking to have once more, in a group of aspiring young people with an ambitious goal. Golden Darkness Unfortunately for Shouzan, in this time he was awakened by the Zetsus before he had ever met what would be his allies in Mercs Next Door. Arising from his self-induced slumber and defeating the White Zetsu which had attempted to attack him, he went out into the world to witness it in its current, miserable state of war. Sighing in sadness and disbelief, Shouzan headed out, living off the land and fighting off these monsters. Not knowing whether the humans still despised Children of Chakra, Shouzan's identity remained elusive as he hid in forests while roaming the landscape. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Traits As a Child of Chakra, Shouzan naturally possesses superhuman traits such as increased speed and strength without enhancement. This expands even to chakra reserves, where Shouzan's are said to match tailed beasts, like other Children of Chakra. The only thing that is not superhuman about him is his practically non-existent chakra control. This means that Shouzan is unable to ever use sealless jutsu or mould chakra without the use of handsigns. However, it is precisely because of this inability to control chakra that allows handsigns to be so effective, as it forcefully, instantly moulds chakra into whatever direction Shouzan desires. This means that if he is fast enough he can begin triple moulding chakra in opposing directions, creating even more complex ninjutsu. Handsigns Mastery Having researched handsigns along the years as a part of the Hayaku clan, Shouzan has made many advances in this regard, discovering new traits of different handsigns and their association with different forms of shape manipulation. Memorizing the effects of every single handseal and thoroughly integrating them into his incredible intellect and daily experience, this gives Shouzan the ability to develop any kind of jutsu he wishes. He just has to know the kind of effects the jutsu should have. Similarly, Shouzan can deduce the handsigns of any jutsu he sees, including, but not limited to, Doujutsu, Hyuga Rotation, Kekkei Genkai, etc. Using handseals, he can instantly transform In battle, he easily uses jutsu with over 200 handsigns, achieving effects not normally seen in regular jutsu. The general trend is that the more handsigns used for a jutsu, the more complex it's going to be. For elemental jutsu, Shouzan can freely change the direction of the dragon by using a different handseal, easily controlling how jutsus are unleashed in the battlefield. However, this mastery should be seen to be different from Kontoru Tsuchigumo's. While the latter's control is more spontaneous and works on every jutsu, Shouzan's specialty lies instead in the creation of complex ninjutsu, something which Kontoru does not (and probably does not possess the mastery) to do. Shadow Clone Connection Using the resonance afforded by shadow clones, Shouzan may drastically cut down the time taken to use his stronger techniques. By having each shadow clone mould a particular group of handseals (every 4th handseal, 5th handseal, etc.) and performing the different handseals as a group, Shouzan can effectively use multiple handseals at the same moment, drastically reducing the time needed to perform massive techniques. Chakra Barrier: Stasis Seal Shouzan forms a Stasis Seal using 10 handseals which temporarily freezes all the chakra in place as it impacts the seal. Shouzan then channels chakra into the stasis seal, using the complete opposite handsigns from the enemy's technique, flowing chakra in the opposite direction. This neutralizes the ninjutsu used against Shouzan and the enemy's chakra is reverted back into its original state, ready to be absorbed by Shouzan. This technique came to Shouzan's mind when Shouzan was trying to think of a way to create the perfect barrier ninjutsu. The downside of course is that the stasis seal can only hold back ninjutsu for a short amount of time and that Shouzan has to execute the perfect sequence of handseals which were used to create said technique, and if he is too slow the technique will end up hitting him. Also, Shouzan's hands will be busy using handseals to counter the technique and would likely be unable to handle any taijutsu ambush. If the techniques unleashed against Shouzan are multi-elemental in nature, or comprise many different ninjutsu from different directions, Shouzan can use clones to help him in the process as well. This technique works based on the principle of the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal, where chakra spinning in the opposite direction can nullify ninjutsu. This technique can also nullify Fuuinjutsu, by simply creating handsigns which would correspond to the reverse of the Fuuinjutsu's shape. However, Shouzan would have to know what the Fuuinjutsu looks like first, before he can deduce its function and counter it accordingly. Chakra Flow Enhancement Continuously cycling through 4 seals, Shouzan is capable of rapidly increasing the flow of chakra within his body by forcefully increasing its speed. This allows him to both increase the potency and amount of chakra he can imbue into any technique. Doing this also dispels most forms of genjutsu, as Shouzan's chakra forcefully flows in such a way as to prevent enemies from affecting his chakra system adversely. Advanced Clone Technique Shouzan can create advanced clones which have a shadow and chakra system. Therefore they are impossible to differentiate from shadow clones and the user. This technique requires 15 handseals for Shouzan. Advanced Shadow Clone Technique This Shadow Clone technique requires 10 handseals, and allows the user to create a clone with much greater durability, hardening the chakra on the surface layer of the clone's skin. This makes the clone's taijutsu attacks much stronger than the original's, and also makes them much more resistant to attacks, and as a result harder to disperse. Ultimate "Genjutsu": Visual Scenery Shouzan uses 20 handseals to cast the ultimate "Genjutsu" on the target. Using the Clone Technique in a much more direct application, he creates a "screen" shrouding the enemy's eyes, acting as a screen which "filters" what the user sees, reflecting light in the way a clone would. This forces them to see sights which are very similar, but not the same as, reality, and allows the user to prevent certain things in the battlefield from coming to their attention. Elemental Jutsu: Unleash Shouzan can unleash almost every single kind of regular Elemental Jutsu with 20 handseals. He can use this for all elemental jutsu, literally releasing any kind of elemental jutsu known in the Naruto World. The reason why he does not claim to know all sorts of jutsu, or have elemental jutsu on his page, is because he can literally replicate its effects through this technique. Contradictory Handseals: Kekkei Genkai Elemental Techniques Using 40 handseals and above, Shouzan can use most forms of elemental combinations. By moulding 2 elemental handseals at once, at extreme speed, he can forcefully create the conditions for unleashing kekkei genkai elemental ninjutsu. The reason why over 40 handseals are needed is because he has to keep using the contradictory handseals, unlike for regular ninjutsu. Automatic Activation: Physical Enhancement Shouzan may activate abilities such as the Body Flicker Technique and Chakra Enhanced Strength with additional handseals, allowing the effects of any body enhancement techniques to persist with time and not be completely inaccessible to Shouzan. This requires 20 handseals per new ability activated. Clone Durability Enhancement By having the clones use an additional 50 handseals, they are capable of becoming more durable than shadow clones, matching even the wood clones in durability. This allows them to last much longer in battle. Malleable Chakra Construct Using X handseals, Shouzan may create malleable chakra constructs whose properties can be decided by Shouzan at a whim. Needless to say, the more chakra/handseals used, the more the malleable constructs' properties can be altered. For example, with 2000 handseals a weapon which can weigh a mountain but feel weightless to the user can be formed. The chakra constructs, once created, can have their properties altered at will, though they are bound by the number of handseals used to create them in the first place. With the use of additional Chakra Absorption properties, the weapons can be solidified and in turn permanently exist. For this reason, Shouzan is capable of selling them in the market to earn money as well. Regenerating Diamond Beast Using around 100 hand seals, Shouzan can create a powerful diamond (or any other material) beast capable of regenerating. Its form can be freely shifted however Shouzan desires depending on the handsigns used to control it, and its size can be increased by either using more chakra, or made more dense and effective by using more handseals. The Regenerating Diamond Beast, in essence, is like a Chakra Beast who can attack people continuously without fail. Shouzan uses this to buy time to use more handseals to use even larger jutsu. With another 30 handseals, the Diamond Beast can be made to be sentient, attacking the enemy and also manipulate its diamonds for many different attacks on its own. The Diamond Beast can even use the Shadow Clone Technique to create another chakra manifestation just like it. Like Wood Clones, they are not easily dissipated. The Beasts formed by this technique can also take on any form it wishes to suit the situation. Titan Medium Shouzan, using 200 handseals, can create a super large, armoured titan body that is capable of regeneration to fight for him. This armoured titan is much stronger and faster than Shouzan and possesses immense physical fortitude and durability, and also possesses the ability to regenerate. This is used when pure brute force is needed against enemies. The titans created by this are extremely similar to those in Shingeki no Kyojin. Shouzan can also use Shadow Clone Jutsu once the Titan Medium has been established, creating copies of the gigantic, durable titan body at the cost of a multiple of the chakra required to create the titan medium. Morphing Elemental Jutsu With 60 handseals, Shouzan can create Morphing Elemental Jutsu. This technique looks like any other elemental technique of any variant Shouzan uses, the difference being that the complexity underlying it allows it to morph into different elemental natures on the fly and change its form and construct wherever necessary, giving it incredible versatility. It is also incredibly easy to manipulate, being able to change direction and move about precisely through the command of handseals. Combination Transformation: Limitless Stacking Combination Transformation is a technique devised by Shouzan to literally alter the physical properties of the user's body into whatever form the user wishes. It takes on the properties of all the beings used to create it and additional properties the user wills it to. For any user of the technique they can most likely use it to merge with any number of any creatures or clones as well. The technique is more stabilized with more creatures in it, as less is required to keep up the transformation. This requires 40 handseals to use at minimum, and more handseals if the user wishes to change more properties (such as including more creatures, enhancing their properties, etc.). Only Shouzan is capable of changing the properties granted by each additional creature, and modify the transformation's properties at will. This gives Shouzan the ability to transform into an even bigger hamster. Elemental Combination: Meteor Dragon of Doom This is a benchmark technique which helps give a benchmark point as to the strength of Shouzan's other techniques. This move requires 400 handseals for Shouzan before it can be unleashed. Eight Gates Elemental Ninjutsu Being a Child of Chakra, Shouzan has sufficient chakra to use the Eight Gates Elemental Ninjutsu. These techniques require 35 handseals each to perform, as their composition isn't as complex. Property Alteration: Characteristic Creation This jutsu requires X handseals, depending on the complexity of the body Shouzan is designing for himself. Being a creature of pure chakra, there is no limit as to what form Shouzan can take. With this fact in mind, Shouzan designed an ability which allowed him to control all kinds of characteristics of the new form he transforms into (which would be permanent until Shouzan dispels it). Massive Dragon Formation Using 800 handseals, Shouzan creates a massive dragon the size of Kyuubi which possesses the same regenerative qualities of the Regenerating Diamond Beast. This dragon is self-regenerating and can absorb natural chakra from the surroundings to grow, and possesses an extremely weird structure which is hard to deduce. Furthermore, its chakra make-up and flow is extremely confusing, constantly shifting in terms of elements and its distribution within the gigantic dragon itself. This makes it incredibly hard for most chakra absorbers, even the Preta Path, to absorb the massive dragon. The Massive Dragon, made of any element it deems most beneficial (the dragon is partly sentient), can even absorb natural energy as well. As it is a pure elemental creature, there is no limit to the amount of chakra it can absorb. This makes the Dragon one of Shouzan's strongest techniques. Elemental Annihilation: Morphing Battlefield This technique requires 1,200 handseals, and is even scarier than the Massive Dragon Formation. This technique infuses his chakra in the very environment itself in a very subtle way, mixing harmoniously and matching nature chakra in its type. Becoming directly within the environment, the battlefield can literally morph to anything Shouzan desires, changing the elemental composition, density, and properties of the area using chakra from the very surroundings itself. The very surroundings, in turn, also become completely under the user's control, capable of literally resisting the effects of any enemy's attempts to control the environment. The Battlefield, if Shouzan wills it, can literally become an enormous monster to fight his enemies. This takes up a large portion of Shouzan's chakra, despite his incredible reserves. Apocalypse Using over 10,000 handseals, Shouzan can literally release an apocalypse from his body. This comes from the chakra being accelerated to its highest speed, and compressed to its greatest density. even the smallest fraction of it is said to possess the complexity required to strike everything at its resonant frequency, breaking it apart at a massive speed, utterly annihilating almost everything it makes contact with. It emerges from Shouzan's body as a mixture of apocalyptic winds, drastic lightning strikes, extremely sharp turbulent winds, and water itself. They expand outwards rapidly and will destroy anything it comes into contact with. Due to its inherent complexity, and capacity to redistribute its chakra concentrations, it is nigh impossible to absorb as the chakra can be pulled out of the wind and sound, allowing the laws of physics to take over, destroying almost anything it comes into contact with. Even if someone were to use a powerful Shinra Tensei, the winds of the Apocalypse will remain inside the area, ripping the target to shreds, as the chakra used is designed to use the very forces of nature against others, preventing them the capacity to use conventional counters. This technique even mixes with Natural Energy, further enhancing the apocalypse technique further by creating a chain reaction, continually expanding out with even greater power to utterly devastate as much area as Shouzan deems fit. Theoretically it can expand to eventually consume Earth with natural energy alone. The amount of catastrophic damage it deals is that even if it were absorbed at the point of origin, the force unleashed during its moment of activation is sufficient to theoretically create natural disasters at the epicentre where Shouzan is. For obvious reasons Shouzan does not use it, as it is a last resort technique requiring much build-up time. Combat In this section Shouzan's combat style will be detailed. Anti-Sharingan Measures The most obvious way that others would think to counter Shouzan would be through the use of the Sharingan, which literally copies jutsu. However, Shouzan has devised a method to counter this. By implementing spins when he uses handseals, he can create a frame of movement which is not visible to the target, preventing them from copying any handseals when the user has their back facing the Sharingan user. This ingenious method causes all Sharingan copied ninjutsu from Shouzan to backfire. Alternatively Shouzan wears clothing with long sleeves so as to conceal his handseals. Close-Range Combat In close range Shouzan relies on high speed elemental ninjutsu and clones. Using his natural speed, Shouzan would unleash many consecutive combination elemental ninjutsu using multiple clones, overwhelming the enemy with numbers. If close enough, they would even use the Stasis Seal to limit the enemy's capacity to use much Ninjutsu, while overwhelming the enemy with his own. Despite not possessing as much skill in Taijutsu as most expert Jounin, Shouzan is still highly capable of holding his own, especially with his superior strength and most likely higher speed and the use of clones. These close combat clones are use to keep the target occupied and attempt to win as the other clones at range prepare other techniques. Medium Range Combat At medium range, Shouzan creates Diamond Beasts, clones, and other techniques to gradually overwhelm the opponent. At this range, Shouzan's clones would create weapons for Shouzan's creatures and himself to use, and even mouldable chakra armour (whose properties can change at a whim). Shouzan also unleashes elemental jutsu as well, serving as additional distractions and allows him to time the enemy's location, drawing them to different parts of the battlefield as they see attacks coming, influencing the target to certain strategic locations where Shouzan can deal greater damage. Long Range Combat At long range, Shouzan and his clones use techniques with an immensely large number of handseals, preparing to generate incredibly large and complex techniques such as the Massive Dragon Formation and Elemental Annihilation: Morphing Battlefield. Shouzan also prepares other massive jutsu as well, such as a super powerful Combination Transformation: Limitless Stacking as well as super Diamond Beasts and Elemental Jutsu and whatnot. At this range the techniques used by Shouzan are likely the strongest, as his clones have the most leeway and time to use it. Beast Transformations As a Child of Chakra, Shouzan possesses the capacity to transform into a half-beast, drastically increasing Shouzan's strength and chakra reserves, as these forms can contain more chakra. Half-Beast Transformation Shouzan can transform into a half-hamster, granting him incredible speed and massively increased metabolism. In this form, the amount of chakra he regenerates at any instant increases drastically and the rate at which Shouzan can perform handseals is increased as well. Most notably, Shouzan's speed is increased by an extreme extent, reminiscent of super fast hamsters (only scaled up). Like other Children of Chakra, Shouzan's superhuman abilities also become more prominent as well, such as gaining increased speed and durability. Full-Beast Transformation When Shouzan completes his Beast Transformation, he becomes a giant hamster. While unable to use handseals in this form, he makes up for it by gaining extreme speed and relative increased control over his chakra, enough to use techniques such as the Body Flicker Technique and other Chakra Enhancements. As a being of almost pure chakra, Shouzan also gains the capacity to fight much faster than normal, with his reaction speed increased exponentially. In this form, despite being unable to use his complex ninjutsu, his extreme processing speed and extreme metabolism more than makes up for it. While in this form, Shouzan possesses up to 3-Tails worth of chakra (much lower than Ayumi Senju), but to compensate it regenerates very fast, converting most forms of food into chakra in an instant.